Kissing Bellatrix
by DarylDixon'sgirl1985
Summary: Angelina has an interesting encounter under the mistletoe with Bellatrix Black one of the newer employees to Weasley Wizard Wheezes Inc. One she wishes she could forget. Written for Hogwarts Southern Winter Funfair Mistletoe Madness, and Hogwarts Eastern Winter Funfair Yule Log Burning on Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry.


**Hey everyone. This story was brought to by Hogwarts Southern Winter Funfair Mistletoe Madness, and Hogwarts Eastern Winter Funfair Yule Log Burning on Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. For Mistletoe Madness I wrote for the pairing of Bellatrix Lestrange/Angelina Johnson. For the Yule Log Burning my prompt was the restriction of having no male characters. I hope you all enjoy Kissing Bellatrix.**

Angelina Johnson didn't know what had come over her. It must have been the drink she was pretty sure of it. Because if she was indeed sober she wouldn't have done what she did.

It had been during the company Christmas party that Weasleys Wizard Wheezes Incorporate held every year. Like usual Fred and George didn't disappoint. The party was going to be a huge success they claimed. They bought everything from the finest food to most delectable drinks. Which is what brought on this little moment now.

"Hello," the statuesque dark haired woman said as she leaned against the wall, "you must be Freddie's girlfriend. Angela? Right?"

"Angelina," she informed the girl. "I'm Angelina Johnson. I don't believe we've met before though. You must be one of the newer employees to work for Fred and George."

"Yes," the woman laughed. "My name is Bellatrix Black. I just started working here during the holiday. It's very nice to place to work. But you already knew that."

Angelina nodded. Something about Bellatrix made her want to continue talking to the older woman. Try to find out more about her. After all she was working for Fred and George and Angelina knew almost everything about her boyfriend and his brother's employees. So she didn't think standing around and getting to know this one was too off for the situation.

Bellatrix motioned over a server who was carrying a couple of flutes of champagne. She picked up one for herself and handed the other to Angelina who thanked her.

Angelina sipped her champagne as she continued to ask Bellatrix questions about where she'd worked before working for Fred and George. She found it odd that Bellatrix answered that she didn't really have a job before this one. She wondered how the other woman had convinced Fred and George to hire her.

"What about you, Angelina?" Bellatrix asked turning the tables on Angelina herself. "What did you do before working for Fred and George?"

"I started working for the boys as soon as I got out of school," she told Bellatrix finding herself leaning closer to woman. She explained it away to herself as her just sliding against the wall. "I always wanted to have either a career with the twins or," she looked around as though about to reveal a big secret, "go into sports. I was always a sporty girl while in school."

"What sports did you play?"

Angelina found herself rattling off a list of the sports she played during her school years. She still enjoyed playing soccer very much. During one of the matches her team had had there had been scouts looking for the local team but then she had to go and get injured. Thus ended her sports career.

"Look up," Bellatrix pointed over Angelina's head.

Looking up Angelina giggled and pointed. "It's mistletoe," she exclaimed. Maybe standing still in one place hadn't been the best idea for her. She had after all wanted to end up under the mistletoe with Fred.

"It's mistletoe," Bellatrix repeated leaning closer and closing her eyes.

Angelina found herself shocked when she felt the older woman's soft lips upon her own. She hadn't meant to kiss back. She really hadn't meant to but she found herself kissing back anyway. She pulled away excusing herself hastily to go find Fred and hoping that no had told him about what had happened.

 **I hope you all enjoyed Kissing Bellatrix.**


End file.
